


Recomeço

by SunAnjel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunAnjel/pseuds/SunAnjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ele não podia acreditar, se não conhecesse os duendes acharia que eles estariam brincando com ele, mas não, aquilo era verdade não tinha como negar. Sentia uma vontade absurda de chorar, correr aos braços deles a fim de se sentir seguro... Mas não podia, faria isso depois sem a chance de receber alguma maldição. Por que logo ele?</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>- Queira fazer o favor de seguir-me Mestre - a ultima palavra fora frisada deixando mais atordoado do que já estava. Merlin, o duende me chamou de Mestre... O que esta acontecendo?! Essa era única pergunta que passava por sua cabeça, já não entendia de mais nada, e pelo que lera os duendes nunca tiveram algum tipo de mestre.</p>
<p>--<br/>Teste Sanguíneo de Herança</p>
<p>Nome: Hadrian Orion Black-Potter</p>
<p>Pai: Régulos A. Black</p>
<p>Mãe: James Charlus Potter</p>
<p>Padrinho: Siriús O. Black</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recomeço

**Author's Note:**

> Bom... primeiro projeto que deu certo nos outros sites e espero que de certo aqui também!  
> espero que gostem se tiver algo errado me avisem!  
> Aproveitem!

Ele não podia acreditar, se não conhecesse os duendes acharia que eles estariam brincando com ele, mas não, aquilo era verdade não tinha como negar. Sentia uma vontade absurda de chorar, correr aos braços deles a fim de se sentir seguro... Mas não podia, faria isso depois sem a chance de receber alguma maldição. Por que logo ele?

~ Flashback ~

Tinha sido um ano difícil, nenhum deles poderia negar. Passagem com o vira-tempo deixou aos dois cansados. Ele que mal teve o padrinho a perto o deixou a ir ante a ideia de ele estar preso novamente e estava cansado de todo fingimento e falsidade em volta dele para reclamar ou chorar por isso. O ruivo, ainda pensava como não tinha percebido que seu familiar era um traidor. Ela vez ou outra suspirava por seus amigos e cada vez que os olhava temia chorar.

O trem fazia o seu percurso balançando e tremendo, a maioria de seus ocupantes dormia um sono tranquilo, o resta ou estava comendo doces ou falando sobre planos para o verão. A paisagem mudava aos poucos voltando ao tempo meio chuvoso de Londres. As despedidas na estação foram rápidas, mas cheio de significados.

Na casa dos tios nada mudara a não ser Dudley que parecia ainda maior, mas como poderia mudar?! Os dias passavam lentos e dolorosos a Harry que era submetido a todo tipo de exploração. A comida parecia menos ainda desde o ultimo verão, o tempo que ficava preso no quarto diminuíam, mas a fome aumentava.

No dia de seu aniversario, por pura maldade seus parentes o trancaram no quarto depois de ‘uma lição por ser uma aberração’ do tio e não o deixaram sair por nada, seus amigos não enviaram cartas o parabenizando, muito menos Sirius eles pareciam ter esquecido que ele existia. Não ficou triste estava acostumado a ser esquecido.

– Nenhuma carta ou bilhetes, será que esqueceram de nos, Hedwig?

Teve apenas um guincho como resposta. Um sorriso triste adornava seus lábios os olhos perdiam o brilho que o faziam parecer à maldição da morte.

A coruja era a única que fazia companhia a ele, sempre leal.

Pequenas lagrimas siam sem sua permissão, a dor no corpo aumentava consideravelmente os olhos pesavam, mas não tinha sono, gritos queriam sair, mas não poderia acordar os tios por mera histeria.

–Feliz aniversario, pequeno Harry. – as palavras rodavam o quarto junto a gritos abafados e lagrimas de dor. Não sabia quanto tempo durou, talvez desmaiara de dor e exaustão. Acordara com bicadas de Hedwig pelo rosto, o corpo estava em estado de torpor, a mente nublada o impedia de pensar direito. Os rastros de lagrimas eram presentes em seu rosto e em seu travesseiro.

As lembranças bombardeavam sua mente e novas lagrimas caiam e com movimentos bruscos estava em frente ao espelho onde levou as mãos à boca prendendo um grito de horror.

Não parecia em nada o garoto anêmico de joelhos ossudo ou olhar desolado. Era como se o espelho refletisse o corpo perfeito que todos procuram.

Os olhos brilhavam em vida, verdes raiados em cinza, a pele pálida, a boca avermelhada como um morango e o nariz arrebitado na ponta deixava o rosto com um ar sedutor quase pecaminoso. O cabelo... Santo Merlin o cabelo parecia ter sido esticado ate a morte! Passava de seus quadris talvez ate o meio das coxas, não tinha mais aquela cor preta, mas era vermelho como fogo.

O corpo era o mais surpreendente. Curvas acentuadas, leves e delicadas, carne na medida certa, as marcas de anos de abuso nos Dursley tinham sumido assim como os adquiridos em Hogwarts no primeiro ano, o veneno de basilisco e as lagrimas de fênix que tinha ganhado após descer a câmara de Salazar Slytherin em seu segundo ano evaporavam lentamente sobre a pele e as poucas torções do ano anterior pareciam nunca ter existido.

–Santo Merlin! – quase grita se impedindo no ultimo minuto olhando a porta alarmado. Voltando a encarar o espelho via que ainda pareciam com James Potter, mas nada de Lily Potter. O que estava acontecendo?

~Flashback End~

Após o susto pegou a capa, a varinha e um velho casaco de seu primo, mais ninguém na casa estava acordado, podia ouvir os roncos de longe. A varinha em sua mão parecia estranha, resistia a seu toque e aquilo lhe entristecia, era mais um que lhe abandonava, e logo sua amada varinha. Olhou a porta, assim como muitas coisas pensaria naquilo depois, sabia que estava trancada por sabe-se lá quantas fechaduras.

– Não custa nada tentar – o sussurro era quase inaudível e seguiu-se um suspiro antes de falar novamente apertando a varinha firmemente nas mãos – Alohomora.

Nada, mas que droga! Ele teria que usar aquilo, mesmo que todos lhe pedissem , implorassem ou tentassem fazer sua cabeça ele nunca deixaria de achar aquele poder impressionante e único.

~Alohomora~

De imediato cliques de travas foram ouvidos meio abafados pela potra, mas nítidos o suficiente para serem ouvidos por ele. Sem varinha, sem dor, sem esforço, o parseltongue era incrível um poder único que vinha além de si mesmo. Um suspiro pesado escapou quando ele saiu com destino o Beco Diagonal.

**

O Beco estava praticamente deserto àquela hora o que o fez dar grassas, seguiu ao Gringotes fazendo duas anotações mentais: 1-nunca mais pegar o Cavaleiro Noturno e 2-decorar a sequencia de entrada ao Beco.

O prédio continua o mesmo desde que viera ali da primeira vez com Hagrid. Branco, alto e imponente no fim da rua principal a todo vapor. O entrar os Duendes o olharam torto podia imaginar que seria pela capa que logo tratou de tirar. Após esse ato os duendes fizeram algo que o chocou... Curvaram-se! Grampo, o mesmo duende que o tinha atendido da primeira vez saiu do salão correndo por uma das portas laterais. Minutos depois voltou com outro duende, que tivera a mesma reação antes de falar.

– Queira fazer o favor de seguir-me Mestre – a ultima palavra fora frisada deixando mais atordoado do que já estava. ‘Merlin, o duende me chamou de Mestre... O que esta acontecendo?!’ essa era única pergunta que passava por sua cabeça, já não entendia de mais nada, e pelo que lera os duendes nunca tiveram algum tipo de mestre.

– Será que você pode me dizer oque esta acontecendo? – a pergunta saiu ligeiramente exasperada, mas a voz suave não deixa muito passas dando a impressão de uma calma que não era sua – que historia é essa de mestre? Saberia me dizer o que aconteceu com a minha aparência? Foi tudo uma mentira esse tempo todo?

– Mestre! Acalme-se! – o duende ainda esta branco, mas sua voz voltava ao tom de comando, mas ligeiramente mais manso que o normal – Poderei responder suas perguntas depois, agora fure o dedo e deixe cair algumas gotas do sangue em cima desse pergaminho sim?!

Não era uma pergunta e Harry sabia disso, e sem discutir tomou-lhe o punhal cortando o dedo e surpreendendo-se com u resultado.

Teste Sanguíneo de Herança

Nome: Hadrian Orion Black-Potter

Pai: Régulos A. Black

Mãe: James Charlus Potter

Padrinho: Sirius O. Black

Herdeiro Magico:

Lorde da Antiga casa Dos Potter

Lorde da mui Antiga e Nobre casa dos Black

Segundo Herdeiro Slytherin

Herdeiro Gryffindor

Herdeiro Globin

Heranças Magicas:

Kitsuny

Necromante

Cofres:

144, 125, 003, 058, 759 (Potter)

299, 6635, 458, 009, 700, 4459 (Black)

1002-1102 (Slytherin)

1102-1202 (Gryffindor)

Fundos Globins, Gringotes (Globin).

Propriedades:

–Mansões-

4 na Índia.

5 na América do Norte.

8 em Lytherfans.

4 na Rússia.

10 na Europa.

3 na América do Sul.

½ de Hogwarts.

–objetos-

25 Espadas e Armaduras

Diversos Grimorios

285 livros variados

15 vassouras

150 varinhas

12 caldeirões variados

13 poções especiais

5 tubos de sangue de unicórnio

1 Basilisco

2 caixas de joias

Elementar:

Aguá (Potter)

Fogo (Slytherin)

Ar (Gryffindor)

Anéis Senhoriais:

Potter

Black

Gryffindor

Globin (colar, pulseira ou tiara)

Bloqueios:

Oclumente e ligilimente natural – bloqueado por A. Dumbledore (SELO QUEBRADO)

Parseltongue – semi-bloqueado por A. Dumbledore (SELO QUEBRADO)

Animago – bloqueado por A. Dumbledore (SELO QUEBRADO)

Contratos de Casamentos:

2 – irmãs Greengrass

1 – Ginerva Weasley

Alista acabava ali, mas... Nossa! Ele era dono de metade do mundo, Hogwarts, e o Gringotes... E era um Kitsuny seja lá o que isso fosse... Muita coisa para processar.

– Senhor?! Esta tudo bem? Quer algo para beber? – a voz do Duende soava longe e fraca, mas era o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar à realidade ou algo perto disso.

–Sim, água seria bom, gelada – a copo veio rápido trazido por... Elfos domésticos. Ignorando-o voltou à atenção ao pergaminho, como aquilo poderia ter acontecido? Muitas perguntas rondavam sua mente e nenhuma tinha resposta. Isso era frustrante! – Então... Ragnok poderia me explicar... Isso?

– Claro senhor, só um minuto - escreveu algo extremamente rápido em um papel verde que se dobrou e saiu da sala minutos depois outro duende entrou carregada uma bandeja com cinco livros, não, grimórios – Bem Senhor, as duas primeiras parte seu pai James vai explicar – começou entregando um punhado de cartas – Poderá levar os Grimorios do falecido Senhor Potter, e seu avo caso deseje...

–Okay – interrompeu o duende falava muito rápido para que compreendesse algo – por que herdeiro dos Goblin, Slytherin e Gryffindor?

– Bem... A magia dos Globins é diferente, ela escolhe os Herdeiros, não é como os bruxos que vai passando de pai para filho e a marca registrada são os cabelos lisos e vermelhos fogo. A Magia Slytherin parecia estar... Adormecida na linhagem dos Black, e como eles casavam entre si a varias gerações a magia esta quase se perdendo. Os Potter tem Ligação direta com Goldric Gryffindor. Eles sempre mantiveram isso em total segredo... Quase ninguém sabia apenas os mais próximos e quem iria entrar na família sabia e todos ficavam sobre um charme silenciador, o mesmo vale para sua herança magica.

– Okay, e Laytherfans?

– Uma região que fica acima dessa que é a civilização dos Duendes.

–Certo, eu tenho que volta para os Dursley?

– Não o Senhor é considerado um adulto e caso queira poderá assumir seus assentos na suprema Corte.

– Ah eu gostaria de tirar 500 galeões. E quanto a Harry Potter?

–Bem como disse Sr. Potter deixou tudo explicado nas cartas. Ira assumir os assentos ou deixar alguém encarregado?

– Irei assumi-los... Você mencionou que já sou considerado um adulto, isso quer dizer que terei que assumir as casas ou...?

–Ah sobre isso caso o senhor não assuma seus assentos não será obrigado a assumir as casas, apenas depois dos 17 anos.

– Sobre os contratos de casamento... Destrua-os se possível.

– Como queira Senhor

–Hm, obrigado. Eu terei que escolher uma das casas para viver então – murmura para si mesmo – Ragnok, poderia ver as propriedades aqui da Europa?

–sim Senhor, aqui estão – diz retirando uma pasta da gaveta esquerda e entregando a Hadrian. – se possível senhor escolha um para ser a Manor onde ficaram as tapeçarias dos Potter, Black e Gryffindor.

Propriedades Europeias

–Europa Magica-

2 Mansões na Bulgária – uma Black e outra Potter

1 Castelo na Albânia – Slytherin

3 Mansões- Black, Potter e Slytherin- e 1 Castelo – Gryffindor- na Itália.

1 Mansão em Londres - Black

2 Castelos na França – Gryffindor e Slytherin

Hogwarts

‘Certo posso escolher qualquer um, mas... Caramba eram muitos lugares! Mas espera como assim só três tapeçarias?’

– Apenas três tapeçarias?

– Sim, apenas essas três, não sabemos onde esta a de Slytherin, ele deve ter deixado em Hogwarts, já que foi o ultimo lugar que ficou antes de sua morte. E bem os Globins não tem tapeçarias, é mais parecido com uma pintura como os quadros bruxos.

– Ah! Bem ou ficar na mansão em Londres mesmo, pode mudar todas as peças importantes e os grimórios os que eu possa ter interesse ou que você achar importante. La tem algum elfo domestico?

– Como queira Senhor. Sim há apenas um, seu nome é Monstro, ele ainda cuida da casa em todos esses anos e pelo que eu soube ele gostava muito do seu pai. Caso queira daqui algumas horas terei um portal aberto que levara ate a casa. Também irei abrir a rede Flu.

– Isso seria bom. Enato voltarei em algumas horas, ate lá poderá trazer os anéis de senhorio para mim?

– Claro será uma honra lhe entregar os anéis. Que seu ouro flua livremente

–Que os inimigo vos temam

*

Saiu aos tropeços do banco, seu banco. Pensou no que fazer agora, tinha que se livrar daquelas roupas, arrumar outra varinha, um lugar para ficar, livros que falassem sobre heranças Kitsuny e mandar uma carta a Hogwarts.

Foi primeiro ao Olivaras, a loja continuava com a mesma aparência da primeira vez sem tirar nem por. Entrando na loja tossiu ao ver a leve poeira que tinha levantado. Do fundo de um dos corredores passos agitados eram ouvidos.

– Oh, senhor Black, que bom velo! – Harry se perguntou se o cara era uma vidente, ou se era só com ele.

– Olá Sr. Olivaras – começou tirando a varinha do bolso – a minha varinha não esta mais correspondendo a mim, poderia me dizer o que há de errado?

– sim, sim me deixe ver Sr. Black. – sentiu como Olivaras retirava a varinha com um puxão, lutou contra a carranca pelo jeito do homem vendo-o analisar a varinha. – Holly e pena de Phoenix. Não a nada de errado com a varinha, ela apenas não corresponde a você. – ao terminar quebrou a varinha, aparentemente não teria mais uso.

– Então gostaria de comprar uma nova.

*

Levou quase duas horas para que ele saísse da loja, quando nenhuma varinha deu certo Olivaras o arrastou para o fundo da loja fazendo-o sentir vários materiais. No fim sua varinha foi composta por: Teixo, lagrimas de Phoenix e veneno de Basilisco. O acabamento era o que mais chamava atenção, ela era branca com riscos em preto, no punho uma cabeça de um basilisco tinha sido entalhada e o corpo parecia se enrolar ao longo da varinha.

Tinha também passado na loja da Madame Malkin, encomendou um guarda roupa inteiro, a mulher tinha ficado radiante. Na Floreios e Borrões, além de pegar os livros sobre criaturas e similares pegou também os livros do quarto ano que estaria estudando em Hogwarts, a escola tinha sido como uma casa para ele e daria um jeito de continuar os estudos lá.

Agora estava em um quarto no Caldeirão furado, estava curioso para saber o que estava escrito nas cartas, mas temeroso por isso. Ainda estava com o pergaminho de teste do Gringotes, as primeiras linha era um mistério a ele, ‘pai? Mãe?’ foi um choque tremendo quando não viu o nome de Lily Potter no pergaminho, a cada vez mais perguntas enchiam sua mente ‘Como Black é meu pai?’ ‘Régulos Black?’ ‘Minha vida foi uma mentira?’

Com um suspiro pegou a primeira carta e quebrou o selo.


End file.
